Yarry Potdebeur à l'École des Détraqués
by Edgar Bones
Summary: Le jour de ses 11 ans, Yarry Potdebeur, un orphelin élevé par un oncle et une tante excentriques, voit son existence bouleversée. Un nain vient le chercher pour l'emmener à Pou-Du-Lard, une étrange école de détraqués qui se font appeler les "sorciers".
1. Chapitre 1 : Le pas mort

**1**

**Le « pas mort »**

Mr. et Mrs. Dursnow, qui habitaient au 4, Commande Privée, avaient toujours affirmé avec la plus grande fierté qu'ils étaient parfaitement normaux, merci pour eux. Jamais quiconque n'aurait imaginé qu'ils puissent se retrouver impliqués dans quoi que ce soit d'étrange ou de mystérieux (qu'un train volant détruise une partie de leur maison, qu'une de leur parente change soudainement de taille, que des lettres jaillissent dans leur toilette). Ils n'avaient pas de temps à perdre avec les sonnettes… euh, les sornettes. 

Mr. Dursnow dirigeait la Grushring, une compagnie de déperçage. C'était un homme si obèse qu'il était fréquent qu'il ne puisse pas passer dans un cadre de porte ou qu'une chaise ne s'écroule sous son poids. Il n'avait pratiquement pas de cou, ce qui posait bien des désagréments puisqu'il ne pouvait pas tourner la tête. Mr. Dursnow possédait aussi une grosse moustache moustachue, ainsi que de petits yeux noirs. Sa femme, tant qu'à elle, était mince comme un cure-dents et avait une permanente différente à chaque jour. Au plus grand dam de son mari, elle pigeait l'argent pour ses coiffures dans son compte même. De plus, Mrs. Dursnow passait une bonne partie de la journée chez l'esthéticienne, et l'autre à récurer la maison de fond à comble, en particulier la cuisine. Contrairement à son mari, elle avait un long cou de girafe très utile pour se cogner la tête contre le cadre de porte.

Les Dursnow avaient un petit – plutôt gros – bébé d'à peine un an qui portait – et coiffait aussi – le nom de Ondulé. C'était un vrai petit trésor aux yeux de ses parents et Mrs. Dursnow aimait bien cajoler son petit bébé, alors que son mari se contentait d'acheter au garçon tous les jouets qu'il désirait. Ondulé possédait une collection complète de hochets de porcelaine ainsi que plusieurs sucettes de toutes les grosseurs et de toutes les couleurs.

Les Dursnow avaient tout ce qu'ils voulaient… sauf une chose : la paix. Pas la paix du genre la paix dans le monde, mais la paix dans le sens, vivre sa petite vie tranquille. Toutefois, ce n'était pas possible avec eux. Ce qu'ils désiraient, c'était de ne pas entendre parler des Potdebeur, chose qu'ils avaient réussi jusque là. Depuis quelques temps, le nom n'était pas parvenu à leurs oreilles, et ils croyaient que si jamais quelqu'un viendrait à le prononcer, ils ne s'en remettraient jamais. Mrs. Potdebeur était la sœur de Mrs. Dursnow, mais toutes deux ne s'étaient pas vues depuis des années. En fait, cette dernière racontait à tous ceux qui voulaient l'entendre que sa sœur avait implosé après avoir marché sur une boite en conserve, et qu'elle était maintenant enfant unique.

Ce qui faisait le plus trembler d'épouvante les Dursnow, c'était que les Potdebeur se montrent dans leur rue, parés de leurs étranges habits et de leurs coutumes biscornues. Ils savaient que les Potdebeur avaient un petit garçon eux aussi, du même âge que le leur, mais ils ne l'avaient jamais vu. Il n'était cependant pas question que le petit Ondulé rencontre cet enfant, il y avait trop de risques que ce dernier déteigne sur leur petit fils chéri.

Lorsque Mr. et Mrs. Dursnow s'éveillèrent, au matin du mardi où commence cette histoire, il faisait sombre et rien ne laissait prévoir dans le ciel orageux que, dans la soirée, un vieil homme courbaturé et amnésique et une femme si ridée qu'elle ressemblait à un tapisserie qui décollait, viendraient se rencontrer dans la rue Commande Privée. Mr. Dursnow fredonnait une chanson country en laçant ses bottes de cow-boy et en ajustant sa cravate tapissée de cactus, se préparant pour se rendre au travail, alors que Mrs. Dursnow nourrissait son fils de hambourgeois, de frites, et de hot-dog, tout en se demandant pourquoi il était si gros.

Ondulé passait pratiquement tout son temps à pleurer et à gémir à tue-tête, si bien que son père était à bout de nerfs, et si bien qu'il ne restait guère longtemps le matin et préférait laisser le sale boulot à sa femme. Mr. Dursnow s'approchait de sa femme pour l'embrasser avant de se rendre à son entreprise lorsqu'un lapin s'écrasa dans la fenêtre de la salle à manger. Mais personne, sur le coup, ne se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas normal qu'un lapin blanc soit perché sur le cadre de la fenêtre.

Vers huit heures et demie, Mr. Dursnow prit son attaché-case en patchwork et sorti dans la maison, refermant la porte derrière lui, ayant pour effet d'étouffer les cris de son fils.

Ce fut au coin de la rue qu'il remarqua pour la première fois un détail insolite et même trèssolite : un babouin qui lisait une carte routière. Pendant un instant, Mr. Dursnow ne comprit pas très bien ce qu'il venait de voir car il était fréquent que sa grosseur lui donne des problèmes de vision (N.d.l.A. : je sais, ce n'est pas parce que tu es gros que tu as des problèmes de vision mais lui ne le savait pas !). Il se frotta les yeux et releva la tête. Il y avait bien un babouin à fesses rouges, assis au coin de la rue Commande Privée, mais la carte routière avait disparue.

Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu lui passer par la tête ? Il avait dû se laisser abuser par un reflet du soleil sur le trottoir (ou par sa grosseur). Mr. Dursnow cligna des yeux et fixa fixement le babouin. Celui-ci soutint son regard. Tandis qu'il embarquait dans sa voiture et prenait le chemin de l'autoroute, Mr. Dursnow continua de regarder le primate. On aurait dit que ce dernier était en train de lire la plaque indiquant : « Commande Privée » - mais non, voyons, il ne lisait pas, il _regardait _la plaque. Les babouins ne lisent pas les cartes routières ! Alors qu'il s'engageait sur l'autoroute, essayant de se persuader que l'animal dans sa rue ne lisait pas, Mr. Dursnow ne se rendit pas compte qu'il était déjà étrange qu'il y est un babouin au coin d'une rue, mais il était trop absorbé par ses réflexions pour y penser.

Lorsqu'il arriva aux abords de la ville, quelque chose d'étrange – encore plus étrange – chassa les déperceuses de sa tête. Des gens vêtus de vêtements qui marchaient en marchant parmi les voitures immobilisées par le trafic, passèrent devant l'automobile de Mr. Dursnow. Cependant, les gens vêtus de vêtements avaient des vêtements peu singuliers – pas sanglier, j'ai dit singuliers -, car ils portaient des capes. Ce n'étaient pas les capes colorées des super héros, c'étaient des capes aux couleurs sombres : noires, mauves, bleues, vertes. Mr. Dursnow ne supportait pas ses gens qui s'habillaient pareillement dépareillé. Il pianota impatiemment sur le volant de sa voiture et son regard croisa celui d'un des colibris – ou olibrius, le terme m'échappe – qui se chuchotaient des oreilles à la chose d'une surexcitation d'air… euh, des choses à l'oreille d'un air surexcité.

Tout à coup, la file de voiture se remit en mouvement et quelques minutes plus tard, Mr. Dursnow s'engeait dans le parking de son entreprise. En entrant, il oublia ces gens qui, l'avait-il décidé, ne faisaient que collecter de l'argent, accoutrés d'une nouvelle mode excentrique. Les déperceuses revinrent dans sa tête et, lorsqu'il atteint son bureau, au huitième étage, il s'empressa de s'asseoir à son pupitre, devant la fenêtre. Absorbé par son boulot, il ne vit pas les lapins malins qui volaient à tire-de-queue en plein jour. Mais en bas, dans la rue, les passants, eux, les voyaient bel et bien. Bouche bée, ils pointaient le doigt vers le ciel, tandis que les animaux volaient au-dessus de leur tête. La plupart d'entre eux n'avaient jamais vu des lapins voler en plein jour, d'ailleurs, la plupart n'avaient _jamais_ vu un lapin _voler_, peu importe le moment de la journée.

Mr. Dursnow, cependant, ne remarqua rien d'anormal et aucun lapin ne vint troubler sa matinée en venant s'écraser dans sa face joufflue. Il lança quelques déperceuses à travers la tête d'une demi-douzaine d'employés qu'il jugeait fainéants et poussa quelques hurlements pour rajouter de l'effet. En fin de matinée, se sentant d'excellente humeur, il décida d'aller se dégourdir les jambes à l'extérieur. Il traversa alors la rue et se rendit à la boulangerie qui se trouvait en face.

Les passants vêtus de capes lui étaient complètement sortis de la tête, mais lorsqu'il en vit à nouveau quelques-uns à proximité de la boulangerie, il passa devant eux en leur lançant un regard de hibou. Mr. Dursnow ignorait pourquoi, mais il se sentait mal à l'aise. Il ne comprit pourquoi que lorsqu'il remarqua qu'un caniche léchait son derrière volumineux. Il s'éloigna du chien, ayant effet de le rapprocher des gens bizarres. Ceux-ci chuchotaient entre eux d'un air surexcité et il ne vit pas la moindre boîte destinée à collecter de l'argent. Quand il sorti de la boulangerie, quelques minutes plus tard, avec un gros beignet enveloppé dans un sac, il entendit quelques mots de leur conversation.

Les Potdebeur, c'est ça, c'est ce que j'ai entendu dire…

Oui, leur fils, Yarry…

Mr. Dursnow s'immobilisa si brusquement que les touristes qui le suivaient s'encastrèrent un après l'autre dans son dos. Il fut envahi par une peur soudaine, non pas que l'appareil photo d'un des touristes reste coincé dans sa graisse, mais que… que ce qu'il désirait le moins… non, ce n'était pas possible.

Il traversa la rue en toute hâte et s'empressa de remonter à son bureau. Il ferma la porte derrière lui et se barricada. Il saisit son téléphone et avait presque fini de composer le numéro de sa maison lorsqu'il changea d'avis. Il reposa le combiné et se caressa la moustache. Il réfléchissait… non, décidément, il était incapable de le faire. C'était un idiot… euh, c'était idiot. Il n'y avait pas de risques que… Potdebeur n'était pas un nom si rare, même qu'il était très populaire, tout comme Potdemiel. On pouvait être sur qu'un grand nombre de Potdebeur avaient un fils prénommé Yarry. Et quand il y repensait, il n'était même pas certain que son neveu porte vraiment ce nom. Mrs. Dursnow avait peut-être dit que le fils de sa sœur s'appelait « Xylophone » ou encore « Xavier-Charles Jean-Marie Pierre ». Il était possible qu'il ait mal entendu (vraiment mal entendu), car son obésité le rendait parfois sourd, aussi. De toute façon, il était inutile d'inquiéter sa femme pour rien…

Cet après-midi là, il lui fut beaucoup plus difficile de se concentrer sur ses déperceuses et lorsqu'il quitta les bureaux à cinq heures, il était encore si préoccupé qu'il heurta quelqu'un devant la porte.

Navré, grommela Mr. Dursnow au vieil homme minuscule qu'il avait manqué de faire tomber dans un ravin énorme et rempli de lave.

Il se passa quelques secondes avant qu'il se rende compte que l'homme portait une cape violette. Toutefois, malgré le fait qu'il venait de se faire basculer, il semblait absolument de bonne humeur. Un énorme sourire fendait son visage, tellement qu'il risquait de se déchirer les joues, et lorsqu'il leva les yeux vers Mr. Dursnow, il ressemblait au chat dans Alice au pays de Merveilles.

Ne soyez pas navré, mon cher Monsieur ! Rien aujourd'hui ne saurait me mettre en colère. Réjouissez-vous, puisque Vous-ne-savez-pas-qui a enfin disparu. Même les Moulus comme vous devraient fêter cet heureux, très heureux jour !

Et si je vous roule dessus avec ma voiture, serez vous toujours souriant ? s'écria Mr. Dursnow avant de pousser l'homme violement, ce demandant que diable pouvaient bien avoir les gens aujourd'hui.

Lorsqu'il claqua la portière de sa voiture, sa colère baissa et il se rendit compte de « l'étrangeté » des paroles de cet inconnu. Cet homme l'avait appelé « Moulu », ce qui n'avait aucun sens. Une personne ne pouvait pas être moulue, à moins qu'elle soit rapetissée et poussée de force dans un malaxeur, ce qui était _impossible_. Mr. Dursnow prit le chemin de sa maison en espérant qu'il avait été victime de son imagination. C'était bien la première fois qu'il espérait une chose pareille, car il détestait tout ce qui avait trait à l'imagination – et c'était pourquoi il était rare qu'il utilisait son cerveau.

Lorsqu'il s'engagea dans l'allée du numéro 4 de sa rue, la première chose qu'il vit – après avoir remarqué qu'il avait une tache sur sa superbe chemise de cow-boy – ce fut le babouin à fesses rouges qu'il avait remarqué le matin même. À présent, il était assis sur le muret du jardin, et ne lisait non pas une carte routière mais plutôt une revue de potins.

Allez, ouste ! s'exclama Mr. Dursnow en agitant les bras en tout sens et en courant de long en large de son jardin.

Le babouin ne bougea pas. Il se contenta de le regarder d'un air sévère. Mr. Dursnow se demanda si c'était un comportement normal pour un primate que de lire une revue de potins à des milliers de kilomètres de son milieu de vie habituel. Essayant de reprendre contenance, il entra dans la maison, toujours décidé à ne rien dévoiler à sa femme.

Mrs. Dursnow avait passé une journée agréable et parfaitement normale : elle avait récuré l'_intérieur _des murs de la cuisine, nourrit son fils chéri de _fast-food_, astiqué ses précieuses assiettes en porcelaine devant son programme préféré : _Les brasiers de la passion_ et enlevé à coups de tisonnier les lapins malins qui étaient perchés sur sa fenêtre. Au cours du dîner, elle raconta à son mari tous les problèmes de la voisine d'à côté avec sa fille et lui signala que Ondulé avait appris un nouveau mot : « Si-tu-ne-m'en-donne-pas-je-vais-appeler-la-D.P.J ! ». Mr. Dursnow s'efforça de se conduire le plus normalement possible - soit en mastiquant bruyamment sa viande et en écrasant son énorme derrière dans sa pauvre chaise – et après que Ondulé eut été mit au lit, il s'installa dans le salon pour regarder la fin du journal télévisé :

D'après des témoignages venus de diverses régions, il semblerait que les lapins se soient comportés d'une bien étrange manière au cours de la journée, dit le présentateur. Normalement, les lapins sont de petits animaux gentils qui passent leur temps à paître dans les champs. Il est rare d'en voir un en plein ciel. Or, aujourd'hui, des centaines de témoins on vu des lapins voler un peu partout depuis le lever du soleil. Les experts interrogés ont été incapables d'expliquer les raisons de ce changement de comportement pour le moins étonnant. Voilà qui est bien mystérieux, conclut le présentateur en s'autorisant un sourire. Et maintenant, voici venue l'heure de la météo, avec les prévisions de Colette Vraimenlette. Alors, Colette, est-ce qu'on doit s'attendre à des chutes de lapins au cours de la nuit prochaine ?

Je le sais tu, moi ? demanda la femme de la météo en mâchant une gomme. J'suis pas une devine ! Et vous, en êtes vous un ?

Devine ! s'exclama le présentateur.

Je suis toute mélangée alors je vais sourire et hocher de la tête comme si j'avais compris, dit Colette. En tout cas, sachez que les lapins ne sont pas les seuls à se comporter bizarrement. Des téléspectateurs qui habitent à un endroit sur la Terre m'ont téléphoné sur mon téléphone pour me dire avec leurs voix qu'ils avaient vus avec leurs yeux une véritable pluie de vélos stationnaires. Pas besoin de vous dire que la chanson « Il pleut, il mouille, c'est la fête à la grenouille » perd ici tout son sens, ajouta-t-elle. Il faudra maintenant chanter « Il pleut des vélos stationnaires, il mouille des vélos stationnaires, c'est la fête à la grenouille », et laisser moi vous dire que ça ne rime pas du tout ! Quel scandale ! Imaginez tous ces petits enfants qui devront réapprendre leur comptine préférée ! Quoi qu'il en soit, la nuit prochaine sera très humide et il faut prévoir une dépression saisonnière – je ne sais pas du tout ce que ça veut dire mais ça fait professionnel !

Mr. Dursnow se figea dans son fauteuil. Des pluies de vélos stationnaires ? Des lapins qui volent ? Des gens bizarres vêtus de capes ? Et le pire, une réédition de la chanson « Il pleut, il mouille, c'est la fête à la grenouille », ce grand hit depuis longtemps chez les enfants de la maternelle ? Décidément, il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas. Lorsque Mrs. Dursnow entra avec deux tasses de thé dans le living room, Mr. Dursnow s'éclaircit la gorge.

Euh… Pétulance, ma chérie, dit-il, tu n'as pas eu de nouvelles de ta sœur récemment ?

Mrs. Dursnow poussa un cri de stupeur et échappa les deux tasses de thé qu'elle tenait dans ses mains. Les récipients de porcelaine se cassèrent en morceaux et le liquide bouillant se répandit sur le tapis que Pétulance avait récuré la semaine dernière. Elle poussa un nouveau cri, de consternation cette fois-ci, et s'empressa de ramasser le tout. Lorsqu'elle eu fini, elle revint dans le salon et s'assit froidement à côté de son mari.

Non, répondit-elle sèchement. Pourquoi ?

Ils ont dit un truc bizarre à la télé, grommela Mr. Dursnow. Des histoires de lapins… de vélos stationnaires … et il y a un tas de gens qui avaient un drôle d'air aujourd'hui.

Et alors ? lança Mrs. Dursnow.

Rien, je me disais que… peut-être… ça avait quelque chose à voir avec… sa bande d'hurluberlus imberbes.

Mrs. Dursnow mâchouilla ses lèvres tapissées de rouge à lèvre violet, tellement qu'elle ressembla bientôt à une vache anorexique qui ruminait avec vigueur. Son mari se demanda s'il allait oser lui raconter qu'il avait entendu prononcer le nom de « Potdebeur ». Il préféra s'abstenir. D'un air aussi détaché que possible, il dit :

Leur fils… Il a à peu près le même âge que notre Ondulé-chéri, non ?

J'imagine, répliqua Mrs. Dursnow ave raideur.

Comment s'appelle-t-il, déjà ? Roger, c'est ça ?

Yarry. Un nom très ordinaire, très désagréable, si tu veux mon avis.

Ah oui, répondit Mr. Dursnow en sentant son cœur arrêter. Oui, je suis d'accord avec toi.

Il ne dit pas un mot de plus à ce sujet tandis qu'il montait l'escalier pour aller se coucher. Pendant que Mrs. Dursnow était dans la salle de bains, Mr. Dursnow se glissa vers la fenêtre de la chambre et jeta un coup d'œil dans le jardin. Le babouin était toujours là. Il regardait la rue comme s'il attendait quelqu'un… Peut-être sa babouine…

Mr Dursnow imaginait-il des choses ? Tout cela avait-il un lien avec les Potdebeur ? Si c'était le cas… S'il s'avérait qu'ils étaient parents des… Non, il ne pourrait jamais le supporter.

Les Dursnow se mirent au lit. Mrs. Dursnow s'endormit très vite mais son mari resta éveillé, retournant dans sa tête les événements de la journée. La seule pensée qui le consola avant de sombrer enfin dans le sommeil, ce fut que même si les Potdebeur avaient vraiment quelque chose à voir avec ce qui s'était passé, il n'y avait aucune raison pour que lui et sa femme en subissent les conséquences. Les Potdebeur savaient parfaitement ce que Pétulance et lui pensaient des gens de leur espèce. Et il ne voyait pas comment tous deux pourraient être mêlés à ces histoires. Il bâilla et se retourna. Rien de tout cela ne pouvait les affecter.

Et il avait grand tort de penser ainsi.

Tandis que Mr. Dursnow se laisser emporter dans un sommeil quelque peu agité, le babouin sur la clôture du jardin, lui, ne montrait aucun signe de somnolence. Il restait assis, immobile, comme une statue quelque peu disgracieuse, fixant de ses yeux grands ouverts le coin de Commande Privée. Il n'eu pas la moindre réaction lorsqu'une portière de voiture claqua dans la rue voisine, ni quand deux lapins malins passèrent au-dessus de sa tête. Il était presque minuit quand il bougea enfin.

Un homme apparut à l'angle de la rue que le babouin avait observé pendant tout ce temps. Il apparut si soudainement et dans un tel silence qu'il semblait avoir jaillit du sol. Il dû même exécuter une petite danse pour garder son équilibre.

On n'avait encore jamais vu dans Commande Privée quelque chose qui ressemblât à cet homme. Il était grand – mais ça ne paraissait pas puisqu'il était beaucoup courbé -, mince et très, très vieux, à en juger par la couleur argentée de ses cheveux et par sa barbe qui lui descendait jusqu'aux pieds. Il était vêtu d'une longue robe, d'une cape jaune canari qui balayait le sol – et effectuait plusieurs autres tâches ménagères – et était chaussé de bottes à talons munies de cravates. Ses yeux bleus et brillants étincelaient derrière des lunettes en pleine-lune et son long nez crochu donnait l'impression d'avoir été cassé au moins deux cent fois. Cet homme s'appelait Arbuste Hommedehors.

Arbuste Hommedehors n'avait pas l'air de se rendre compte qu'il venait d'arriver dans une rue où tout en lui, depuis son nom jusqu'à ses bottes et la marque de ses sous-vêtements, ne pouvait être qu'indésirable – pourtant, il avait de très beaux sous-vêtements. Il était occupé à chercher quelque chose dans sa longue cape, mais sembla s'apercevoir qu'il était observé, car il leva brusquement les yeux vers le babouin qui avait toujours le regard fixé sur lui à l'autre bout de la rue. Pour un raison quelconque, la vue du babouin parut l'amuser. Il eut un petit gloussement et marmonna :

J'aurais dû m'en douter.

Il avait trouvé ce qu'il cherchait dans une poche intérieure. Apparemment, il s'agissait d'une boîte d'allumettes. Il ouvrit la boîte, prit une allumette et l'alluma en la frottant contre sa joue rugueuse. Puis, il la tendit au-dessus de sa tête. Le réverbère le plus proche explosa alors avec un bruit sourd. L'homme répéta son manège une seconde fois – le réverbère suivant explosa à son tour. Douze fois, il leva ainsi l'allumette jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus aucune lumière dans la rue, à part deux points minuscules qui brillaient au loin : c'étaient les yeux du babouin, toujours fixés sur lui. Quiconque aurait regardé par une fenêtre en cet instant, même Mrs. Dursnow et ses petits yeux perçants, aurait été incapable de voir le moindre détail de ce qui se passait dans la rue. Hommedehors, avant de se brûler les doigts, éteignit l'allumette en sautillant dessus puis marcha vers le numéro 4 de la rue. Lorsqu'il atteignit le muret du jardin, il s'arrêta à côté du babouin et lui parla :

C'est amusant de vous voir ici, professeur McDonall, dit-il.

Il tourna la tête pour adresser un sourire au babouin à fesses rouges, mais celui-ci avait disparu. Hommedehors souriait à présent à une vieille femme affreusement ridée, très petite, et portant des lunettes carrées qui lui couvraient a moitié du visage. Elle portait une robe en patchwork extrêmement usée ainsi qu'une cape d'un vert douteux. Ses cheveux étaient tirés en un champignon – euh, chignon – serré et elle avait l'air singulièrement agacée.

Comment avez-vous su que c'était moi ? demanda-t-elle.

Hommedehors sorti un gigantesque cornet acoustique de sa robe et le cola sur son oreille.

Pardon ?

Comment avez-vous su que c'était moi ? répéta McDonall.

Mon cher professeur, comme je le dis souvent : « N'habille pas le moine ! ». Vous avez déjà vu un babouin avec des lunettes ?

Oh, j'ai oublié de les enlever après les avoir mises pour lire ma revue de potins. Voyez-vous, je devais bien m'occuper pendant la journée que j'ai passée ici.

Vous êtes restée toute la journée ? Alors que vous auriez pu célébrer l'événement avec les autres ? En venant ici, j'ai dû voir une bonne douzaine de fêtes et de banquets.

Le professeur McDonall renifla d'un air courroucé.

Oui, oui, je sais, tout le monde fait la fête, dit-elle avec agacement. On aurait pu penser qu'ils seraient plus prudents, mais non, pas du tout ! Même les Moulus ont remarqué qu'il se passait quelque chose. Ils en ont parlé aux nouvelles !

Elle montra d'un signe de tête la fenêtre du salon des Dursnow, plongé dans l'obscurité.

Je l'ai entendu moi-même. Ils ont signalé des vols de lapins… des pluies de vélos stationnaires… Les Moulus ne sont pas si idiots – en fait, si, ils le sont, mais bon. Il était inévitable qu'ils s'en aperçoivent ! Des vélos stationnaires ! Je parie que c'est encore un coup de Dédale Dingole ! Il n'a jamais eu beaucoup de jugeote.

On ne peut pas leur en vouloir, dit Hommedehors avec douceur. Nous n'avons pas eu grand-chose à célébrer depuis onze ans. Comme le dit le proverbe : « Les chiens passent, la caravane aboie ! ».

Je sais, répliqua professeur McDonall d'un ton sévère, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour perdre la tête, même pour ceux qui se sont faits décapiter ! Tous ces gens ont été d'une imprudence imprudente ! Se promener dans les rues en plein jour, à s'échanger les dernières nouvelles sans même prendre la précaution de s'habiller comme des Moulus !

Elle lança un regard oblique et perçant à Hommedehors, qui regretta de ne pas posséder une des déperceuses de Mr. Dursnow.

Nous serions dans de beaux draps, reprit-elle alors, si le jour où Vous-ne-savez-pas-qui semble enfin avoir disparu, les Moulus s'apercevaient de notre existence. J'imagine qu'il a vraiment disparu, n'est-ce pas, Hommedehors ?

Il semble qu'il en soit ainsi, en effet, assura Hommedehors. Et nous avons tout lieu de nous féliciter. Que diriez-vous d'un pop sicle aux cerises ?

Un quoi ?

Un pop sicle aux cerises. C'est une friandise que fabriquent les Moulus et c'est fabuleusement bon !

Merci, pas pour moi, répondit froidement le professeur McDonall qui semblait estimer que le moment n'était pas venu pour dévorer des friandises glacées, et elle avait tout à fait tort.

Hommedehors commença à sucer gaiement son pop sicle.

Je vous disais donc que même si Vous-ne-savez-pas-qui est vraiment parti…

Mon cher professeur, quelqu'un d'aussi raisonnable que vous ne devrait pas hésiter à prononcer son nom, ne croyez-vous pas ? Cette façon de dire tout le temps « Vous-ne-savez-pas-qui » n'a aucun sens. Pendant onze ans, j'ai essayé de convaincre les gens de l'appeler par son nom : Vol-De-l'Or.

Le professeur McDonall fit une grimace, mais Hommedehors continua :

Si nous continuons à dire « Vous-ne-savez-pas-qui », nous allons finir par créer la confusion. Je ne vois aucune raison d'avoir peur de prononcer le nom de Vol-De-l'Or.

Je sais bien que vous n'en voyez pas, répliqua le professeur McDonall. Mais, vous, vous êtes différent des autres. Tout le monde sait que vous êtes le seul à avoir jamais fait peur à Vous-ne-savez-pas-qui… ou à Vol-De-l'Or, si vous y tenez.

Vous me flattez, dit Hommedehors d'une voix tranquille. Et dans le sens du poil ! Vol-De-l'Or dispose de pouvoirs que je n'ai jamais eu.

C'est simplement parce que vous avez trop de… disons de noblesse pour en faire usage.

Heureusement qu'il fait nuit. Je n'ai jamais autant rougi depuis le jour où Madame Poirehumide m'a dit qu'elle trouvait mes nouveaux sous-vêtements ravissants. Comme le dit le proverbe : « Déshabiller Saint Pape pour habiller Saint Hommedehors ! ».

Le professeur McDonall lança un regard perçant à Hommedehors.

Les lapins, ce n'est rien à comparé aux rumeurs qui circulent, déclara-t-elle. Vous savez ce que tout le monde dit sur les raisons de sa disparition ? Ce qui a fini par l'arrêter ?

Hommedehors ne répondit pas et se contenta de dénicher un pop sicle dans un pli de sa cape jaune.

Ce qu'ils disent, poursuivit le professeur McDonall, c'est que Vol-De-l'Or est venu hier soir à Gonderique Gros-lot pour y chercher les Potdebeur. D'après la rumeur, Lilas et Gamme Potdebeur sont… enfin, on dit qu'ils sont… morts.

Hommedehors inclina la tête. Le professeur McDonall avait du mal à reprendre sa respiration. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'était qu'Arbuste avait un torticolis.

Lilas et Gamme… Je n'arrive pas à y croire… Je ne voulais pas l'admettre… Oh, Arbuste…

Hommedehors tendit la main et lui tapota l'épaule.

Je sais… Je sais… dit-il gravement.

Le vieil homme fit mine de baisser son bras mais celui-ci resta coincé.

Euh, vous pourriez m'aidez ? Mon bras est coincé dans cette position.

McDonall s'empressa d'aider Hommedehors puis commença à arpenter la rue sombre.

Ce n'est pas tout, reprit-elle d'une voix tremblante. On dit que Vol-De-l'Or a essayé de tuer Yarry, le fils des Potdebeur. Mais il en a été incapable. Il n'a pas réussi à supprimer ce bambou… euh, bambin. Personne ne sait pourquoi ni comment, mais tout le monde pense que c'est le Colonel Moutarde avec le chandelier et dans le living room ! Euh… je ne voulais pas du tout dire ça… Personne ne sait pourquoi ni comment, mais tout le monde raconte que lorsqu'il a essayé de tuer Yarry Potdebeur, sans y parvenir, le pouvoir de Vol-De-l'Or s'est brisé, comme un vase de porcelaine ! – et c'est pour ça qu'il a… disparu ! Pouf ! Plus là !

Hommedehors hocha la tête d'un air sinistrement sinistre. Dans la pénombre et avec sa cape jaune canari, il ressemblait à un canard courbaturé et ventriloque.

C'est… c'est vrai ? bredouilla le professeur McDonall. Après tout ce qu'il a fait… tous les gens qu'il a tués… tout l'argent qu'il a volé… toutes les pichenottes qu'il a données…. il n'a pas réussi à tuer un petit garçon ? C'est stupéfiant… rien d'autre n'avait pu l'arrêter… même pas un panneau « stop » quand il était en voiture… un vrai rebelle des règles routières. Mais au nom du ciel, comment se fait-il que Yarry ait pu ne « pas mourir » ?

On ne peut faire que des superstitions, des superpositions ou des suppositions, dit Hommedehors. On ne saura peut-être jamais.

Puisqu'elle était triste, le professeur McDonall sorti un lavabo portable de sa cape et se lava les mains – je sais, ça n'a aucun rapport. Puis, elle le rangea et regarda ce que faisait Arbuste. Celui-ci regardait une horloge grand-père qu'il avait accroché à un bracelet pour en faire une montre. Le vieillard tanguait légèrement sous le poids du monument ancien. Son bras n'était pas fait pour supporter ça. Il décida donc d'abandonner cet héritage familial valant très cher et datant du XIX siècle en plein milieu de la rue.

Arbrevide est en retard, dit Hommedehors. Au fait, j'imagine que c'est lui qui vous a dit que je serais ici ?

Oui, admit le professeur McDonall, et je suppose que vous n'avez pas l'intention de me dire pour quelle raison vous êtes venu dans cet endroit précis ?

Je suis venu confier Yarry à son oncle et à sa tante. C'est la seule famille qui lui reste désormais.

Vous voulez dire… non, ce n'est pas possible ! Pas les gens qui habitent dans cette maison ! s'écria le professeur McDonall en bondissant, le doigt pointé sur le numéro quatre de la rue. Hommedehors… vous ne pouvez pas faire une chose pareille ! Je les ai observés toute la journée. On ne peut pas imaginer des gens plus différents de nous. En plus, ils ont un fils… je l'ai vu donner des coups de baleine à bosse à sa mère tout au long de la rue en hurlant pour réclamer des bonbons. Yarry Potdebeur, venir vivre ici !

C'est le meilleur endroit pour lui, répliqua Hommedehors d'un ton ferme. Son oncle et sa tante lui expliqueront tout quand il sera plus grand. Je leur ai écrit une lettre.

Une lettre ? répéta le professeur McDonall d'une voix éteinte en se rasseyant sur le muret. Hommedehors, vous croyez vraiment qu'il est possible d'expliquer l'inexplicable dans une lettre ? Des gens pareils seront incapables de comprendre ce garçon ! Il va devenir célèbre – une véritable légende vivante, comme Cendrillon, mais sans le prince et la marraine bonne-fée -, je ne serais pas étonnée que la date d'aujourd'hui devienne dans l'avenir la fête de Yarry Potdebeur. On écrira des livres sur lui. Tous les enfants de notre monde connaîtront son nom !

C'est vrai, dit Hommedehors en la regardant d'un air sérieux par-dessus ses lunettes en pleine-lune. Il y aurait de quoi faire tourner la tête de n'importe quel enfant. Être célèbre avant même d'avoir appris à marcher et à parler ! Célèbre pour quelque chose dont il ne sera même pas capable de se souvenir ! Ne comprenez-vous pas qu'il vaut beaucoup mieux pour lui qu'il grandisse à l'écart de tout cela jusqu'à ce qu'il soit prêt à l'assumer. Comme le dit le proverbe : « C'est en forgeant qu'on devient femme de ménage ! »

Le professeur McDonall ouvrit la bouche. Elle parut changer d'avis, avala sa salive et répondit :

Oui… oui, bien sûr, vous avez raison. Mais comment cet enfant va-t-il arriver jusqu'ici, Hommedehors ? Il ne va pas venir ici à dos de léopard tigré, j'espère.

J'ai une confiance sourde en les léopards tigrés, Ménerve. Toutefois, c'est Arbrevide qui doit l'amener.

Et croyez vous qu'il est… sage de confier une tâche aussi importante à Arbrevide.

Sage ? comment je pourrais le savoir ? demanda Hommedehors. Il faudrait que je le sois ! Mais sachez que je confierais ma propre bombe nucléaire à Arbrevide.

Vous n'avez _pas _de bombe nucléaire.

C'est un fait…

Je ne dis pas qu'il manque de cœur, répondit le professeur McDonall avec réticence, mais reconnaissez qu'il est passablement négligent. Il est possible qu'en ce moment, il soit en train de danser nu autour d'un feu en chantant des cantiques de Noël ou alors qu'il monte le Mont Everest en tramway. Vous savez comme moi que… Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

Une forme orangée flottait non loin dans le ciel. Bientôt, McDonall et Hommedehors se rendirent compte que la tache se dirigeait vers eux, descendant peu à peu de la voûte étoilée. Quelques minutes plus tard, un kayak atterit avec fracas devant eux sur la chaussée.

Le kayak ressemblait à toutes les autres embarcations de son genre. Un homme minuscule, une pagaie entre les mains, était assis dans le kayak. On aurait dit un chat sauvage. Il était petit, poilu et sale, il portait des vêtements de cuir, des bottes de caoutchouc, sa barbe était hirsute et ses cheveux noirs étaient en bataille comme s'il venait de passer dans une tornade. Quand il se leva du kayak volant, il n'était pas beaucoup plus grand qu'assis, et McDonall s'aperçut qu'il tenait dans ses bras petits comme des spaghettis un tas de couvertures.

Arbrevide, dit Hommedehors avec soulagement. Vous voilà enfin. Où avez-vous déniché ce kayak ?

L'ai emprunté, professeur Hommedehors, Monsieur, répondit le nain. C'était le jeune Sérieux Back qui me l'a prêtée, Monsieur. Ça y est, j'ai réussi à l'amener, Monsieur.

Vous n'avez pas eu de problèmes ?

Non, Monsieur. La maison était presque entièrement détruire mais je me suis débrouillé pour le sortir de là avant que les Moulus commencent à rappliquer, Monsieur. Il s'est endormi quand on a survolé la ville de Bâtondecolle, Monsieur.

Hommedehors et le professeur McDonall se penchèrent sur le tas de couvertures. À l'intérieur, à peine visible, un bébé dormait profondément. Sous une touffe de cheveux d'un noir de jais, ils distinguèrent sur son front une étrange coupure en forme d'éclair au chocolat.

C'est là que… murmura le professeur McDonall en exécutant une danse aborigène.

Oui, répondit Hommedehors en lançant son horloge grand-père portable-pas-portable – qui venait d'apparaître à côté de lui - au bout de ses bras. Il gardera cette cicatrice à tout jamais.

Pourquoi venez-vous de lancer votre horloge ? demanda McDonall.

C'est personnel ! s'exclama Hommedehors. Vous, est-ce que je vous ai demandé pourquoi vous faisiez une danse aborigène ? Hein ? Hein ? Non ! Non ! Je ne l'ai pas fait ! Alors fichez-moi la paixe !

On ne dit pas le « x » du mot paix, Monsieur, fit remarquer Arbrevide.

Hommedehors lui jeta un regard noir.

Vous ne pouvez pas arranger ça, Hommedehors ? Je veux dire, cette coupure. Vous ne pouvez pas la coudre ?

Ai-je l'air d'une machine à coudre ? s'exclama Arbuste.

Euh… non, marmonna McDonall.

Alors pourquoi je pourrais arranger cela ? Toutefois, sachez que les cicatrices sont utiles. Moi-même, j'en ai une au-dessus du genou gauche, qui représente le plan exact du chemin pour se rendre en Antarctique. Très utile si on veut aller se geler le derrière à l'autre bout du monde et qu'on perd sa carte ! Quoi qu'il en soit, il est temps de le laisser. Donnez-le-moi, Arbrevide, il est temps de faire ce qu'il faut.

Hommedehors prit Yarry dans ses bras et se tourna vers la maison des Dursnow, le 4, Commande Privée.

Est-ce que… est-ce que je pourrais lui dire au revoir, Hommedehors, Monsieur ? demanda Arbrevide.

Il pencha sa grosse tête de chat vers Yarry et lui donna un baiser sur la tête, avant de se rendre compte qu'il s'agissait de ses fesses et qu'il venait de faire une surprise dans sa couche. Il repoussa le paquet de couvertures dans les mains d'Hommedehors puis laissa échapper un gaz nauséabond.

Chut ! siffla le professeur McDonall et agitant les bras dans tous les sens. Vous allez réveiller les Moulus !!!

Désolé, dit Arbrevide, qui avait de la difficulté à suivre ses deux compagnons le long de la rue tant il avait de petites jambes.

Tous trois traversèrent la cour des Dursnow, le nain un peu plus à l'arrière, et Hommedehors déposa Yarry devant la porte de la maison, sorti une lettre de sa cape, la glissa entre les couvertures, puis revint vers les deux autres. McDonall dansa avec frénésie alors qu'Arbrevide fit le rythme en se frappant la bouche et en tournant autour d'un lampadaire. Hommedehors se contenta de s'arracher les ongles avec un tisonnier, comme il avait l'habitude de le faire, puis il dit :

Eh bien voilà.

Oui, Monsieur, dit Arbrevide. Je vais aller rendre le kayak à Sérieux. Bonne nuit, professeur McDonall, Hommedehors, Monsieur.

Arbrevide lâcha une dernière flatulence puis se glissa dans le kayak et s'envola. Rapidement, il disparut dans la nuit noire.

À bientôt, j'imagine, professeur McDonall, dit Hommedehors avec un signe de tête.

Pour toute réponse, le professeur McDonall écrasa une masse sur sa tête puis s'éloigna. Hommedehors fit volte-face et traversa la rue sombre. Il s'arrêta au coin et reprit dans sa poche sa boîte d'allumettes. Il craqua une allumette et aussitôt, les lampadaires le long de l'avenue obscure d'éhexplosèrent. Commande Privée fut soudain baigné d'une lumière orangée et Hommedehors distingua la silhouette d'un babouin à fesses rouges qui tournait à l'angle de la rue. Il aperçut également le tas de couvertures devant la porte du numéro 4.

- Bonne chance, Yarry, murmura-t-il.

Il se retourna et disparut dans un bruissement de sa cape jaune canari.

Une brise agita les haies bien taillées de Commande Privée. La rue était propre et silencieuse sous le ciel d'encre. Jamais on n'aurait imaginé que des évènements extraordinaires puissent de dérouler dans un tel endroit. Yarry Potdebeur se retourna dans ses couvertures sans se réveiller, puisque Arbrevide lui avait donné des somnifères. Sa petite main potelée se referma sur la lettre posée à côté de lui et il continua de dormir sans savoir qu'il était un être exceptionnel, sans savoir qu'il était déjà célèbre, sans savoir non plus que dans quelques heures, il serait réveillé par un cri de Mrs. Dursnow qui ouvrirait la porte pour sortir les crottes de son fils et de les étaler dans la pelouse de la voisine pour l'accuser ensuite de malpropreté, et que pendant des semaines, il serait piqué et pincé et frappé par des baleines à bosses, par son cousin Ondulé. Il ne savait pas davantage qu'en ce moment même, des gens s'étaient rassemblés en secret dans tout le pays et qu'ils levaient leur verre en murmurant : « À la santé de Yarry Potdebeur. Le « pas mort ».


	2. Chapitre 2 : Une pie disparaît

**2**

**Une pie disparaît**

Dix ans, c'était le nombre d'années que Yarry avait passé chez les Dursnow, et ignorant tout de ses vraies origines, il était persuadé qu'il resterait au 4, Commande Privée, encore bien longtemps. Ce jour là, le soleil inondait la cuisine fraîchement astiquée par Mrs. Dursnow – des assiettes aux couteaux en passant par les tuyaux du lavabo – et le jardin un peu trop parfait qui s'étendait derrière la maison. Les rayons éclairaient aussi le living room qui n'avait pas beaucoup changé, à quelques détails près, depuis que Mr. Dursnow y avait appris que des lapins malins volaient un peu partout dans le pays. Seules les photos dans les cadres d'argent indiquaient que dix années s'étaient écroulées, ou plutôt écoulées, depuis cette journée : on y voyait un gigantesque garçon de onze ans avec une énorme tête joufflue et un nez de la forme et de la grosseur d'une papaye – un gros garçon blond assis sur son premier chat, devant sa première baleine à bosse, avec ses parents, avec ses amis, à la fête foraine ou en train de se faire couvrir de baisers baveux par une tante affreuse de la même dimension que lui -, alors qu'autrefois, on ne voyait qu'une grosse tache rosée écrasée dans l'objectif, avec deux yeux et une bouche.

Rien dans le salon ne laissait deviner qu'un autre petit garçon vivait ici.

Pourtant, c'était bien le cas. Yarry Potdebeur était toujours là, endormi pour le moment, mais plus pour longtemps, car tante Pétulance était bien réveillée et commençait à s'impatienter.

Vite ! Debout ! hurla-t-elle de sa voix suraiguë en tambourinant furieusement contre la porte du sous-sol.

Yarry entendit sa tante se rendre dans la cuisine et commencer à crier après son mari qui abîmait sa poêle en _stainless_. Il était mécontent d'être réveillé. Il aurait préféré continuer à rêver. Il se rappelait un peu de son songe : il volait à bord d'un kayak. Il était certain d'avoir déjà rêvé à cela mais il n'en était pas certain.

Il se leva de sa couche de paille et se cogna la tête contre ses barreaux. À ce moment, on frappa à nouveau contre la porte du sous-sol.

Ça y est ? demanda tante Pétulance. Tu es levé ?

Il faudrait peut-être que vous débarriez la porte, répondit Yarry.

Je vais venir t'ouvrir à condition que tu ne me mordes pas.

Pourquoi je te mordrais ?

La porte du sous-sol s'ouvrit à la volée et la lumière du soleil, qui venait à peine de s'élever dans le ciel, inonda la cave sombre, dévoilant ce peu sympathique mobilier : un vieux vélo rouillé, des boîtes pleines de papiers, un réservoir à eau chaude, une vielle commode avec une patte en moins, quelques chaises usées empilées une par-dessus les autres, une lampe tordue et… une cage à chien. Le tout était habité par les araignées et leurs toiles, les mites, les cafards, la poussière, la pourriture – on avait qu'à entrer pour sentir l'odeur de moisi et d'humidité – et… Yarry Potdebeur. Depuis les dix ans où il dormait dans le sous-sol, il s'était habitué au plancher de ciment froid, aux insectes et surtout à la noirceur.

Toutefois, sa tante ne semblait pas du tout à l'aise. Elle glissa ses longs pieds pédicurés dans d'imposantes pantoufles en fourrure rose, alluma une lampe torchère et descendit lentement l'escalier grinçant. Ensuite, elle sorti une grosse clé d'argent de la poche de sa robe de chambre mauve assortie à son fard à joues puis s'approcha de la cage à chien et déverrouilla la porte. Yarry s'empressa d'en sortir, essayant d'éviter de se cogner contre un des barreaux. Cela faisait dix ans qu'il dormait dans cette cage à chien, obligé à se plier en quatre morceaux, et couchant sur une couche de paille inconfortable.

Comme si elle avait peur qu'il explose, tante Pétulance s'empressa de remonter quatre à quatre l'escalier menant au rez-de-chaussée et referma la porte derrière elle. Yarry soupira puis, après avoir jeté un regard circulaire sur la pièce, dénicha deux bas dépareillés, un jeans troué et, derrière le réservoir à eau chaude, un gilet sale et trop large, ayant appartenu, comme tout le reste de ses vêtements, à Ondulé. Il s'habilla puis, avant que Pétulance ne l'appelle à nouveau, il monta dans le hall, où il manqua de près de faire une collision avec sa tante.

Dépêche-toi ! Je veux que tu surveilles le _bacon_. Ne le laisse surtout pas brûler. Je veux que tout soit absolument parfait pour l'anniversaire de mon Ondulé-chéri !

C'était l'anniversaire de Ondulé ! Comment avait-il pu l'oublier ? Pourtant son cousin n'avait pas cessé de le répéter toute la semaine en sautillant d'un bout à l'autre de la maison et en criant : « C'EST MA FÊTE, PAS LA TIENNE, C'EST MA FÊTE, PAS LA TIENNE ! ».

Lorsque Yarry entra dans la cuisine, il ne vit pas celle-ci car elle avait été envahie sous une montagne de cadeaux. La table, les chaises, une partie du réfrigérateur et la presque totalité du comptoir étaient dissimulés sous les paquets de toutes grosseurs. Yarry devina qu'il y avait sous les emballages un vélo, une chaîne stéréo géante, une télévision neuve (la septième), un panier de basket-ball, un ballon de soccer, un ordinateur, plusieurs jeux vidéo, un aquarium avec des poissons, un punching-ball, un pouf, une couette de lit et de nouveaux vêtements.

Yarry s'approcha du four qui avait été épargné par la montagne de cadeaux pour qu'ils – ou plutôt qu'_il_ – prépare le petit déjeuner.

C'était peut-être parce qu'il vivait dans une cage à chien, mais Yarry était très petit et maigre pour son âge. Il était gros comme un cure-dents et juste assez grand pour ne pas avoir besoin d'un petit banc pour se laver les mains dans le lavabo. De plus, il était obligé de porter les vêtements amples (très amples) de Ondulé, dans lesquels il baignait comme dans une piscine de tissus. À le voir de loin, on aurait pu croire une chauve-souris naine, si ce n'était de son visage mince, de ses cheveux longs et noirs et de ses yeux d'un vert brillant, si bien qu'ils étaient fluorescents dans la nuit. De plus, il portait des lunettes rondes qu'il avait fallu rafistoler avec du fil à pêche pour qu'elles ne tombent pas en morceaux après qu'elles eurent subit les foudres de Ondulé.

La seule chose que Yarry aimait bien dans son apparence physique c'était l'étrange cicatrice en forme d'éclair au chocolat qu'il portait en plein centre du front. Aussi loin que remontaient ses souvenirs – à l'aide d'un ascenseur un peu lent à cause de la charge surélevée due au poids de l'oncle Ponton et de Ondulé – il avait toujours eu cette cicatrice, et la première fois qu'il se rappelait avoir posée une question sur le sujet à sa tante Pétulance, c'était comment il l'avait eue.

Dans l'accident de trottinette qui a tué tes parents, avait-elle répondu. Et ne pose plus de questions, sinon je devrai te découper en cubes et te jeter dans du magma en fusion. Compris ?

Ne pose pas de questions était devenu un refrain continu chez les Dursnow et si Yarry ne respectait pas cette règle, il risquait de ne pas pouvoir manger pendant plusieurs jours.

L'oncle Ponton entra dans la cuisine au moment où Yarry retournait les tranches de _bacon_ dans la poêle.

Va te peigner ! aboya Mr. Dursnow en guise de « bon matin ».

Depuis plusieurs semaines, la tante Pétulance coupait les cheveux de Yarry deux à trois fois par jours, mais pour une raison inconnue, ceux-ci repoussaient aussitôt à une vitesse folle, ainsi donc il était toujours décoiffé, au plus grand dam de son oncle qui levait parfois les yeux de son journal et de sa tasse de café pour lui ordonner de s'arranger.

Yarry était en train de faire cuire les œufs lorsque des bruits sourds ressemblant au piétinements d'un troupeau d'éléphants accompagnés d'un vif tremblement du sol annoncèrent l'arrivée de Ondulé. Effectivement, quelques secondes plus tard, son cousin entra dans la cuisine encombrée. Il ressemblait beaucoup à l'oncle Ponton : il était gros, il n'avait pas de cou, avait des doigts de la taille d'une poivrière et un nez écrasé. De plus, il avait un caractère semblable à celui de son père, sauf qu'il était encore plus grincheux, capricieux et coléreux. Tante Pétulance disait qu'il ressemblait à un ange, et Yarry trouvait plutôt qu'il ressemblait à un cochon obèse couvert de pustules venant d'avaler une baleine bleue, ou encore à un caméléon placé devant un ours polaire rose.

JE VEUX MANGER ! hurla Ondulé.

Ça ne sera pas long, grogna Yarry.

Il déposa les œufs, le _bacon _et les rôties dans un plateau puis tenta de disposer les assiettes sur la table engloutie de paquets. Pendant ce temps, Ondulé comptait ses cadeaux. Lorsqu'il eu terminé, ses joues rougirent, ses yeux se plissèrent et il cria de toutes ses forces :

TROIS CENT QUARENTE-NEUF CADEAUX ! MAIS L'ANNÉE DERNIÈRE J'EN AVAIT TROIS CENT CINQUANTE !

Mon petit chéri, tu n'as pas compté le cadeau de tante Rage, et… commença Pétulance.

JE ME FOUS ÉPERDUMENT DE TANTE RAGE ! JE VEUX TROIS CENT CINQUANTE-DEUX CADEAUX ! hurla Ondulé en jetant des paquets de tous côtés.

Un d'eux frappa Yarry de plein fouet. Il tomba à la renverse et quand il se releva, il n'avait comme envie que de faire payer ce gros bébé gâté. Lui ne recevait jamais de cadeaux, même pas à sa fête, et Ondulé lui en avait trois cent quarante-neuf et se plaignait. Yarry regarda de tous côtés, le visage déformé par la rage, et prit la première chose qui lui passa sous les yeux. C'est donc les précieuses tasses en porcelaine de Mrs. Dursnow qui volèrent à travers la cuisine et s'écrasèrent sur Ondulé. Tante Pétulance poussa un cri d'effroi, à la fois horrifiée à l'idée que son fils soit blessé et aussi dévastée que ses tasses soient brisées. Effectivement, au contact de la peau flasque du cousin de Yarry, les récipients de porcelaine éclatèrent en morceaux. L'oncle Ponton, qui buvait son café, laissa échapper sa tasse qui se brisa parmi les autres et répandit le liquide bouillant sur le plancher en bois que Mrs. Dursnow avait récuré avec un cure-dents et de la soie dentaire le matin même.

Quand Yarry eut réduit en morceaux toutes les tasses de porcelaine, personne ne dit rien avant quelques minutes. Tante Pétulance, livide, bredouilla quelque chose comme « je vais aller au magasin pour en acheter d'autres… » et l'oncle Ponton, peu après, assura à Ondulé qu'il aurait une dizaine d'autres cadeaux. Ce dernier, sonné, englouti en deux secondes son assiette, celle de son père et celle de sa mère, puis monta dans sa chambre de son pas éléphantesque. Oncle Ponton lança un regard noir à Yarry puis se leva difficilement de sa chaise et disparut, laissant son neveu seul parmi les nombreux cadeaux de toutes grosseurs et les débris de porcelaine.

Yarry resta planté en plein centre de la cuisine, figé par la peur d'être puni. Il n'avait pas réfléchit. Il avait été stupide. Ondulé méritait ce qu'il avait reçu, mais il n'avait pas le droit de s'en prendre à son cousin. Il se pencha pour nettoyer le café et les morceaux de tasse tout en essayant d'imaginer comment son oncle et sa tante allaient le punir. Mais étrangement, ils ne semblaient pas vouloir le faire. Il entendit le ronronnement lointain de la voiture et devina que Pétulance était partie acheter de nouvelles tasses. Yarry épongea le café puis tordit le linge dans le lavabo.

À ce moment, le téléphone sonna et l'oncle Ponton s'empressa de revenir dans la cuisine et de dénicher le combiné parmi la pile de cadeaux. Il grogna un « bonjour » puis bredouilla quelques « oui » avant de raccrocher.

- Mauvaise nouvelle, marmonna Mr. Dursnow lorsque Ondulé entra dans la pièce, après s'être assuré que Yarry n'était pas armé de vaisselle. Mrs. Figue ne pourra pas garder Yarry aujourd'hui, elle doit amener un de ses nombreux lions domestiques chez le vétérinaire.

Ondulé faillit tomber à la renverse dans sa pile de cadeaux. Chaque année, le jour de la fête de Ondulé, ses parents l'emmenaient avec un ami dans un parc d'attraction, au cinéma ou au restaurant. Et chaque année, Yarry ne pouvait y aller et devait passer la journée chez la vieille voisine, Mrs. Figue, dans sa maison qui sentait la litière et le poireau. La dame ratatinée n'arrêtait pas de montrer à Yarry les tours que ses « matous chéris », en fait de dangereux lions très féroces, étaient capables de faire. Cette année, Pétulance et Ponton emportaient Ondulé au zoo.

Ponton jeta à Yarry un regard noir, comme si c'était de sa faute si un des lions de Mrs. Figue était malade. Se sentant de trop, il descendit dans la cave pour aller jouer avec ses amies les araignées, les seules personnes saines d'esprit de cette maison. En début d'après-midi, alors que Ondulé avait développé ses trois cent quarante-neuf cadeaux, tante Pétulance revint de la ville avec des tasses en porcelaine neuves. Ponton descendit alors dans le sous-sol pour venir parler à Yarry.

Comme personne ne peut te garder, nous allons t'emporter avec nous au zoo, mais si tu fais n'importe quoi d'anormal, si tu lances des tasses, si tu fais des choses bizarres avec tes doigts, si tu fais un commentaire, je te jures que tu ne sortiras pas de ta cage à chien avant un bon moment !

Compris, marmonna Yarry.

Yarry monta dans le hall d'entrée avec son oncle et y retrouva une tante Pétulance dans un manteau de fourrure très chic et un Ondulé dans un gros imperméable.

Tu es certain que nous devons l'amener ? demanda Pétulance. Nous pourrions le laisser ici.

Pour qu'il aille sur mon ordinateur neuf, pas question ! s'exclama Ondulé. Toutefois, on pourrait l'amener au zoo mais le laisser dans la voiture.

La voiture neuve ? s'énerva l'oncle Ponton. Des plans pour qu'il salisse les beaux bancs de cuir !

Les Dursnow s'assirent dans le living room, tentant de trouver une idée.

Je crois que nous n'avons pas le choix de l'emporter, dit finalement Pétulance. Rage est malade et mon amie Yvonne est partie au Japon pour visiter la Grande Muraille de Chine.

La Grande Muraille de Chine, c'est en Chine, et non au Japon, fit remarquer Yarry. C'est pourquoi on appelle ça la Grande Muraille de Chine, et non la Grande Muraille du Japon.

Oui, mais elle, elle ne le sait pas, répliqua Pétulance.

Ondulé croisa les bras et fit la moue.

JE NE VEUX PAS QU'IL VIENNE !

Ça va, mon chéri, dit l'oncle Ponton. Il ne te dérangera pas. Je m'assurerai qu'il reste loin de toi et de Pierre.

Au même moment, la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retenti.

Oh mon Dieu, Jésus, Marie, Joseph et tous les autres bonhommes de la crèche ! dit précipitamment la tante Pétulance. Nous n'avons pas le choix, nous devons emporter Yarry avec nous.

Un instant plus tard, Pierre LaRoche, le meilleur ami de Ondulé, entrait dans la maison en compagnie de sa mère. Pierre était un garçon affreux, flanqué d'une tête de rat – quoi que ce n'était pas vraiment gentil pour les rats. Quand Ondulé voulait faire des mauvais coups, il était toujours le premier partant. Et comme la plupart des coups de Ondulé consistaient à tabasser Yarry, Pierre fut plutôt mécontent de savoir qu'une de ses victimes allait s'asseoir à côté de lui.

Toutefois, Yarry, quelques minutes plus tard, alors qu'il était assis entre Pierre et Ondulé sur la banquette arrière de la voiture de l'oncle Ponton, s'en foutait absolument. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire la chance qu'il avait eue. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il allait visiter le zoo.

N'oublie pas, avait dit l'oncle Ponton juste avant qu'il embarque dans l'automobile. Tu te comportes bien.

Oui, oui, je ne ferai rien, avait assuré Yarry. C'est promis.

Mais son oncle ne l'avait pas cru. Personne ne le croyait jamais.

Le problème, pensa Yarry, alors que la voiture s'engageait sur l'autoroute, c'est qu'il se passait souvent des choses… étranges autour de lui, et même s'il leur assurait qu'il n'y était pour rien, les Dursnow persistaient à ne pas le croire.

Un an plus tôt, la tante Pétulance, fatiguée qu'à sa sortie de chez le coiffeur, Yarry ait exactement la même coupe qu'à l'entrée, comme s'il n'y était pas allé du tout, décida de prendre les choses en main. Elle avait rasé sa tête au complet et n'avait gardé qu'une longue frange pour cacher sa cicatrice en forme d'éclair au chocolat. Ondulé avait éclaté de rire en voyant le résultat et Yarry n'avait pas pu dormir de la nuit, imaginant ce qui allait se passer le lendemain à l'école lorsque tous se moqueraient de lui, déjà qu'il était la risée à cause de ses vêtements trop grands. Le lendemain matin, cependant, ses cheveux avaient repoussés tels qu'ils étaient avant que la tante Pétulance ne les coupent. Il avait aussitôt été enfermé dans sa cage à chien pendant une semaine complète.

Une autre fois, tante Pétulance avait tenté de mettre à Yarry un affreux pull en laine piquante qu'elle avait déniché dans une poubelle, mais plus elle essayait de lui faire passer la tête à l'intérieur du tricot, plus celui-ci devenait gros, et bientôt, il avait descendu tout le long de la taille de son neveu et, quelques minutes plus tard, il aurait fait à un éléphant. Au plus grand soulagement de Yarry, sa tante avait jeté le chandail mais cette fois, elle ne l'avait pas puni, croyant que l'élargissement était un effet secondaire d'un lavage répétitif.

Cependant, une autre fois, il avait eu de sérieux ennuis. Il était à l'école et se faisait poursuivre par Ondulé et sa bande. Ne sachant quoi faire, il avait espéré de tout cœur qu'il était endormi, qu'il rêvait, et qu'en fait Ondulé et ses acolytes étaient à l'autre bout du monde. Tout à coup, ses poursuivants avaient disparu et la dernière chose qu'il avait su, c'était qu'ils avaient étés retrouvés en Australie où ils avaient étés pris en charge par une maman kangourou qui les avaient enfermés dans sa poche ventrale. Lorsque Ondulé était rentré au 4, Commande Privée, les Dursnow avaient sévèrement puni Yarry, même si celui-ci avait persisté à dire qu'il n'y était pour rien et que c'était certainement un grand coup de vent – plutôt un vrai ouragan déchaîné – qui avait poussé son cousin jusqu'en Australie. Mais l'oncle Ponton n'avait rien voulu l'entendre et l'avait enfermé dans le sous-sol pendant un mois complet.

Mais aujourd'hui, tout irait bien, Yarry en était persuadé. Cela valait la peine d'endurer Ondulé et Pierre tant qu'il était loin de Mrs. Figue et de ses lions.

Les kayakistes ! s'écria l'oncle Ponton alors qu'un kayak vert venait de le dépasser. Espèces de malades ! Ils conduisent comme des fous, ces petits voyous ! Ils devraient interdire la conduite de kayaks en pleine ville !

J'ai rêvé d'un kayak, cette nuit, dit Yarry sans réfléchir. Il volait.

L'oncle Ponton poussa un grognement de surprise et manqua de faire un accident – il évita de justesse un camion en donnant un vif coup de volant, ce qui fit faire des tonneaux à l'automobile –, la tante Pétulance poussa un cri d'effroi et devint blême comme la mort lorsque la voiture fit une embardée, Ondulé se cogna la tête contre le banc avant et la face de rat de Pierre s'allongea.

LES KAYAKS NE VOLENT PAS ! hurla l'oncle Ponton alors que son automobile neuve s'envolait dans les airs et qu'elle survolait un tronçon complet de l'autoroute.

Yarry ne vit que des lumières floues dans tous les sens et n'entendit que les cris de toute la famille, mais aucun son ne pouvait sortir de sa bouche à lui. Un souffle puissant rugit sur son visage. Il senti alors sa ceinture de sécurité se casser et il se senti ensuite soulevé dans les airs. Puis soudain, tout devint noir.

Cela prit quelques minutes avant que Yarry trouve la force d'ouvrir ses yeux et de bouger ses membres ankylosés. Il était toujours dans la voiture, mais il se trouvait dans le coffre. Autour de lui, il y avait des morceaux de verre, indiquant que les vitres avaient explosées. Il se leva lentement et s'aperçut que le moteur était en feu, toutefois, il ne voyait aucun des Dursnow ni Pierre-face-de-rat. Peut-être était-ce à cause de la fumée épaisse qui tournoyait tout autour de lui. Yarry, après s'être assuré qu'il avait tous ses morceaux, s'empressa de sortir par la fenêtre brisée et roula sur l'asphalte.

Il se trouvait devant un grand parc avec une énorme pancarte indiquant « zoo », et son cerveau très puissant lui indiqua qu'ils étaient arrivés au zoo. Il s'avança vers le guichet d'inscription et y trouva un oncle Ponton fumant – autant par son humeur exécrable que par le fait que de la fumée se dégageait de son derrière volumineux –, une tante Pétulance désespérée – du fait que sa chevelure nouvellement permanentée était en feu –, un Ondulé défait – en bonne partie à cause des nombreux morceaux de verre qui perlaient sa figure – et un Pierre ressemblant plus que jamais à un rat frustré.

Visiblement, il n'y a pas que les kayaks qui ne volent pas, fit remarquer Yarry en regardant la voiture en ruines.

L'oncle Ponton, qui en ce moment était près de l'hippopotame grippé et asthmatique, piqua une crise monumentale.

TU AS FAIT SAUTER MA VOITURE !

Je n'y suis pour rien, c'est vous qui avez mal conduit, plaida Yarry.

MAL CONDUIT ! hurla l'oncle Ponton. TU DIS QUE J'AI MAL…

Euh, Monsieur, ce sera cinq billets ? demanda la femme de la billetterie. Il y a d'autres clients, après tout !

L'oncle Ponton se renfrogna et paya l'entrée avant de traverser le portail du zoo à grandes enjambés, même si ses enjambées, quoi que grandes, ne le faisait pas avancer plus vite, puisqu'il tanguait à chaque pas et menaçait de s'étaler de tout son long en plein centre de l'allée. L'oncle ne parla pas du reste de la visite. Ils passèrent devant les fauves de la jungle – une panthère tenta de dévorer Pierre en le prenant pour un rat – et observèrent ensuite les éléphants – tous s'enfuirent en faisant trembler le sol après avoir pris l'ami de Ondulé pour une souris.

Tante Pétulance se senti dans son élément lorsqu'ils passèrent devant les girafes et Yarry, dans l'allée des primates, faillit prendre un gros gorille pour Ondulé. Ils s'arrêtèrent une demi-heure pour manger puis allèrent dans le pavillon des serpents, celui des poissons, celui des animaux polaires avant de se rendre dans celui des oiseaux. Pour une raison qu'il ignorait, Yarry avait souvent à cotoyer des volatiles…

Ils passèrent devant les perroquets, les inséparables, et perruches, les toucans, plusieurs autres oiseaux exotiques puis ils s'arrêtèrent pour regarder les paons. Tante Pétulance semblait vouloir à tout prix se faire un manteau avec les plumes de l'animal qui se pavanait devant elle alors que son mari semblait s'ennuyer ferme. Le bâtiment où ils se trouvaient était très bruyant : le chant des oiseaux résonnait contre les vitres de verre qui séparaient les animaux des volatiles, eux, les animaux des humains, ou plutôt, les animaux des animaux… En fait, il était difficile de dire lesquels étaient les plus sauvages entre les deux, et Yarry pensa qu'aujourd'hui, exceptionnellement, les bêtes du zoo étaient contentes d'être en cage, car Ondulé et Pierre avaient l'air de vrais singes à frapper dans les vitres frénétiquement et à faire des grimaces, le nez collé contre le verre.

Maman ! Papa ! Regardez ! s'exclama Ondulé en courant vers une autre cage de verre, au plus grand soulagement des paons. Il y a une pie ici ! C'est bizarre, elle ne parle pas beaucoup.

Elle doit être muette comme un carpe, suggéra Pierre.

Comme une pie, tu veux dire, contredit Ondulé.

Non, ça n'a pas de sens, une pie parle beaucoup. On ne peut pas être muet comme une pie.

Alors une pie ne peut pas être muette comme un carpe ! s'exclama Ondulé

Mais pourquoi celle-ci ne parle pas ? demanda Pierre.

Elle doit être morte.

« Elle fait la morte », pensa Yarry qui, lui aussi, aurait voulu se cacher si deux étourdis s'étaient présentés devant lui en tapant dans la vitre de sa cage et en criant des noms. Yarry s'assis sur un banc à côté de la pie et regarda son stupide cousin faire des simagrées en se demandant comment on avait pu faire un garçon aussi stupide.

Papa ! s'exclama Ondulé. Fait la bouger ! Fait la parler !

L'oncle Ponton s'approcha de la cage de la pie et cogna violement sur le verre de son gros poing joufflu. La pie ne bougea pas et ne parla pas.

Je veux que la pie parle ! s'écria Ondulé. On dit que les pies parlent ! Alors qu'elle parle !

L'oncle Ponton eu beau tambouriner contre la vitre à coups de tout ce qui lui passait sous les yeux - chaises, tables et vieilles mesdames -, rien n'y fit. La pie restait immobile et son bec restait clos, comme si elle avait été clouée au rocher artificiel qui se dressait dans sa cage et comme si son bec avait été collé. Ondulé fit la moue, croisa ses bras et s'éloigna en marmonnant que c'était ennuyant ici. Pierre l'imita et tous deux décidèrent d'aller taquiner les perroquets à l'autre bout du pavillon.

Lorsque la tante Pétulance et l'oncle Ponton s'éloignèrent, Yarry s'approcha de la pie et murmura :

Désolé. Pour mon cousin et son ami. Ils sont stupides. Moi, j'ai droit à cela tous les jours.

Au plus grand étonnement de Yarry, la pie s'approcha de la vitre qui les séparaient et hocha de la tête tristement, voulant dire qu'elle était elle aussi habituée.

D'où viens-tu ?

Le volatile désigna d'un geste de la tête une affiche au bas de sa cage de verre. Yarry la lut.

Ah, tu es né ici, comprit-il en regarda la plaquette. C'est nul. Tu avais quel âge quand tu es né ?

La pie désigna à nouveau l'affiche.

Ah, tu avais six ans. Ça t'a pris du temps à sortir du ventre de ta mère, dis donc ! Tu n'es pas vite vite…

À cet instant, Yarry fut poussé violement sur le sol par Pierre qui colla son nez dans la vitre de la cage de la pie, faisant sursauter cette dernière.

-Ondulé ! Mr. Dursnow ! Mrs. Dursnow ! La pie ! Elle bouge ! Et lui – il désigna Yarry –, il lui parlait ! Fait la parler à nouveau !

Ondulé arriva à la vitesse de la lumière, très essoufflé. Il regarda la pie mais celle-ci ne bougeait pas. Elle regardait les deux garçons comme si ils étaient des déchets toxiques, et Yarry était plutôt d'accord. Il se releva et fit mine de s'éloigner, mais son cousin l'intercepta.

Hé ! Viens ici toi ! Fais la bouger à nouveau. Fais la parler !

Yarry s'approcha du panneau de verre.

Désolé, dit-il à la pie. Ne bouge et ne parle pas, il l'aura bien mérité.

L'oiseau acquiesça. Voyant que la pie avait bougée, Ondulé poussa Yarry sur le sol.

Maman ! Papa ! Elle bouge ! Allez, parle ! Parle !

Yarry bouillonnait de colère. Cela faisait deux fois qu'il se faisait pousser sur le sol. Son cousin se foutait carrément et même pentagonalement de lui, sauf lorsqu'il pouvait lui être utile comme lui servir de défouloir ou lui apporter son petit-déjeuner. Tout à coup, quelque chose d'incroyable se produisit : la pie disparut.

Ondulé hurla. Pierre sursauta et plongea tête première dans la cage en verre maintenant vide, ayant pour effet de briser la vitre en milles morceaux. Tante Pétulance poussa un cri d'effroi et l'oncle Ponton tomba à la renverse. Les occupants du pavillon des oiseaux se mirent à piailler rageusement, répondant au cri de Mrs. Dursnow qui, sans le savoir, avait parlé dans le langage des volatiles et avait dit : « vous êtes tous une bande d'idiots ». Les autres touristes qui se trouvaient dans le bâtiment s'enfuirent en courant, fuyant le boucan assourdissant.

Ondulé se ressaisit et chercha la pie. Mais elle n'était nulle part. Elle avait littéralement disparue ! Soudain, Yarry, qui avait rampé un peu à l'écart, vit la pie en furie apparaître à côté de lui. Il n'était pas le seul à être en colère.

Attaque-le ! s'écria Yarry en pointant son cousin.

Avec plaisir ! s'exclama la pie.

L'oiseau bavard s'envola et se jeta tel une flèche sur Ondulé qui poussa un hurlement. Il se jeta dans l'ancienne cage de la pie, rejoignant Pierre, et se plaqua sur le sol, les mains sur la tête, mais le volatile était coriace. Il picora Ondulé à tous les endroits que le garçon ne pouvait pas couvrir, et en particulier son gros derrière. Puis, lorsqu'il fut couvert de grosses plaques rouges, la pie adressa un clin d'œil à Yarry puis s'évapora dans un nuage de poussière.

Pierre et Ondulé se relevèrent et sortirent lentement de la cage, sous les éclats de rire de Yarry qui enfin n'était pas celui qui était couvert d'ecchymoses. Toutefois, il avisa le regard meurtrier de l'oncle Ponton qui était toujours assis sur le sol, incapable de se relever, et se dit qu'il allait peut-être se faire picorer lui aussi, mais pas par la pie.

ALERTE ! ALERTE ! UN ANIMAL A DISPARUT !

Yarry se retourna vivement. Un employé du zoo se tenait à l'entrée du pavillon, la bouche pendante, le doigt pointé vers la cage maintenant sans dessus dessous.

ALERTE ! JE DEMANDE DU ARrrggg !

C'est ce moment que choisirent tous les oiseaux du zoo pour se venger contre cet homme qui les gardait en captivité. Les cages éclatèrent en morceaux et Yarry dut se cacher derrière son oncle pour ne pas être atteint par un des nombreux morceaux de verre. Pendant près d'une heure, on ne vit qu'un ouragan de plumes et on entendit plus que les cris du pauvre employé et ceux des volatiles courroucés. Lorsque perroquets, perruches, inséparables et toucans eurent tous disparus, Yarry sut qu'il aurait de sérieux ennuis…


	3. Chap 3 : Les lettres dans la toilette

**3**

**Les lettres dans la toilette**

La disparition de la pie et des autres oiseaux du zoo avait valu à Yarry la plus longue punition de sa vie. Lorsqu'il pu enfin sortir de sa cage à chien, les vacances d'été avaient commencé et Ondulé avait eu le temps de lancer par la fenêtre de sa chambre sa nouvelle télévision – parce qu'il trouvait qu'elle n'avait pas une assez belle image –, de dégonfler son ballon de soccer en s'assoyant dessus et de renverser le lion apprivoisé de Mrs. Figue avec son vélo – après quoi il passa quelques jours à l'hôpital puis dans un asile psychiatrique.

Le plus souvent qu'il le pu, Yarry évita Ondulé et sa bande durant l'été, car leur jeu préféré consistait à chasser le Yarry, et comme l'indiquait le nom, eux le pourchassait et lui prenait ses jambes à son coup, ce qu'il n'aimait pas beaucoup. Heureusement pour lui, bientôt, il n'aurait à endurer Pierre, Malcolm, Denis, Gordon, Gulliver et les autres acolytes de Ondulé que durant les vacances, car ces derniers iraient, dès la nouvelle année scolaire commencée, à un collège privé très _chic _alors que lui irait à l'école du quartier.

Là où tu iras, tu sais ce qu'on fait aux nouveaux ? demanda Ondulé à Yarry. On les prend et on les enferme dans une case jusqu'à ce que le concierge, un vieux bonhomme sourd, trouve son sécateur pour les libérer, ce qui peu prendre beaucoup, beaucoup de temps.

J'ai déjà l'habitude ici, fit remarquer Yarry. La case serait pratiquement du luxe à comparer la cage à chien où vous m'obligez à dormir.

La réplique de Yarry cloua le bec de son cousin pour le reste de l'été.

Un jour de juillet, la tante Pétulance apporta Ondulé en ville pour lui acheter son uniforme d'école. Elle déposa Yarry chez Mrs. Figue qui était trop tracassée par ses lions pour s'occuper de lui. Entre deux séances de soins, elle l'autorisa même à écouter la télé et à manger un gâteau au chocolat qui, à la réflexion, n'était peut-être pas au chocolat… Le soir venu, Ondulé parada dans le salon vêtu d'un habit ressemblant à un canot inversé et coiffant un chapeau biscornu d'une couleur douteuse. Les élèves de son collège, comme l'avait dit oncle Ponton, étaient aussi munis d'un robot culinaire dont ils se servaient pour se broyer les ongles quand les professeurs ne les voyaient pas. Yarry trouvait cela stupide mais ce retint de commentaires et en fut bien content quand, le lendemain matin, il entra dans la salle à manger pour prendre son petit-déjeuner.

Une odeur épouvantable se dégageait d'une bassine posée dans le lavabo, et lorsque Yarry s'approcha, il ne vit qu'un tas de guenilles sales qui flottaient dans une eau grisâtre.

Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Ton uniforme d'école, répondit la tante Pétulance.

C'est quoi, ils viennent en poudre et il faut les faire tremper dans l'eau pour qu'ils poussent ?

Tante Pétulance pinça les lèvres.

Non, voyons ! C'est des anciennes chaussettes de Ondulé que j'ai cousues ensemble pour te faire des uniformes. Et je l'ai ai teints en gris pour qu'ils soient de la même couleur que ceux de ton école.

Yarry fronça les sourcils. Visiblement, son oncle et sa tante voulaient éviter toute dépense pour sa prochaine année scolaire, ce qui ne l'étonna guère. Il était aussi certain que ses crayons seraient en fait des fusains, que ses livres d'école seraient de vieux romans des années soixante en rabais et que ses cartables seraient des bouts de cartons raboutés avec des attaches à pain.

Ondulé et l'oncle Ponton entrèrent dans la cuisine, fronçant le nez à cause de l'odeur désagréable. L'oncle Ponton ouvrit son journal et commença à lire les nouvelles. Ondulé tant qu'à lui prit un énorme beignet et l'englouti en quelques secondes devant son programme télévisé préféré.

Ils entendirent alors les lettres glisser le long de la porte d'entrée, déposées par le facteur.

Ponton, va chercher le courrier ! s'exclama la tante Pétulance.

Ondulé, va chercher le courrier, grogna l'oncle Ponton sans lever les yeux de son journal.

Yarry, va chercher le courrier, dit Ondulé en prenant un nouveau beignet.

Ce n'est pas juste, bougonna Yarry en se levant de sa chaise. Moi je n'ai personne à qui refiler les tâches.

Yarry traversa le corridor et trouva dans le hall une pile d'enveloppes. Il y avait deux factures, une lettre de la tante Rage, qui devait se plaindre de maintes choses, et – le souffle de Yarry se coupa – une lettre qui lui était adressée. De toute sa vie, il n'en avait jamais reçu. Il n'avait pas d'amis ni de parents autres que son oncle et sa tante. Et pourtant, il tenait dans ses mains une lettre dont l'adresse ne pouvait prêter à la confusion :

_Mr. Y. Potdebeur_

_Dans la cage de chien au sous-sol_

_4, Commande Privée_

_Petit Wingin_

_Sucré_

Yarry prit l'enveloppe de ses mains tremblantes. Elle était lourde et fait d'un parchemin parcheminé, et l'adresse était écrite avec de l'encre jaune. Yarry retourna la lettre et trouva un sceau en cire frappé d'un écusson qui représentait un lion, un serpent, un aigle et une pantoufle entourant la lettre « P ».

Dépêche toi, cria l'oncle Ponton de la salle à manger. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu t'assures qu'il n'y ait pas une lettre piégée parmi le courrier ? Ne t'inquiète pas, si une bombe t'es adressée, ça ne me dérange pas qu'elle explose dans la maison. En autant qu'il n'y ait que toi de blessé et qu'il n'y ait pas trop de dommages à la maison.

Et à mes tasses de porcelaine, ajouta tante Pétulance.

Yarry revint dans la cuisine sans quitter du regard l'étrange enveloppe. Il donna à l'oncle Ponton les factures et la lettre de Rage puis s'assit sur une chaise à l'écart.

Ah ! s'exclama l'oncle Ponton. Rage n'est plus malade mais son cher docteur Flibustier a attrapé un rhume et elle a peur de manquer de médicaments. Et une de ses chiennes a eu des chicots. Euh, des chiots. Qu'elle écrit mal, Rajorie ! Qu'est-ce qui est écrit ? Ah, toujours à se plaindre !

Toujours que c'est loin de chez nous, marmonna la tante Pétulance, les lèvres pincées. Et tant que ses chiens restent loin, eux aussi.

Yarry n'écoutait pas ce qu'ils disaient. Il était trop occupé à fixer sa lettre d'un air ahuri.

Papa ! Yarry a reçu une lettre! s'exclama Ondulé.

Yarry était en train d'ouvrir l'enveloppe lorsque son oncle la lui enleva des mains.

C'est à moi !

Voyons ! s'exclama l'oncle Ponton. Qui donc voudrait t'écrire ?

L'oncle Ponton jeta un coup d'œil à la lettre et devint presque aussi blême que la tante Pétulance quand la voiture avait fait des tonneaux quelques mois plus tôt. Il regarda le sceau en cire de plus près et devint encore plus livide, si bien qu'il devint bientôt difficile de le voir ; il était presque de la même couleur que le mur.

Pépé… pépé… pépé… Pétulance ! murmura-t-il.

Quoi ? s'alarma Pétulance en bondissant.

Je… je convoque le G.C.P ! balbutia l'oncle Ponton

Le quoi ? demanda Ondulé.

Je convoque le… le Grand Conseil Parental !

Le quoi ? répéta Ondulé.

Je veux parler seul avec ta mère, bon ! s'exclama l'oncle Ponton.

Pétulance et lui se levèrent puis s'enfermèrent dans le garde-manger annexé à la cuisine. Ondulé et Yarry les entendirent très bien lorsqu'ils commencèrent à parler.

J'ouvre officiellement le Grand Conseil Parental, en ce 24 juillet de… commença l'oncle Ponton.

Est-ce qu'on passe au sérieux ? demanda la tante Pétulance.

Euh, oui… On est un peu coincés, non ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que… Oups ! J'ai une canne en conserve dans mon der… enfin…

Il y eut un moment de silence puis ce qui ressembla à un éboulement retenti, suivit d'un bruit sourd.

Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? fit la voix de la tante Pétulance. Nous nous étions préparés à cette situation de crise, mais ça fait très longtemps. Il faut réviser nos positions. Il faut déclarer l'alarme d'urgence n° 1 tel que l'indique le décret de révision parentale du livre de l'état de panique cinq de la série des parents avertis, celui où l'on parle de… de si nous sommes des gens normaux avec un enfant pas normal !

La lettre… nous devons la détruire, fit l'oncle Ponton.

Si tu veux mon avis, lui aussi, il faudrait le détruire ! s'exclama la tante Pétulance. S'il découvre la vérité, nous ne serons plus tranquilles ! Que diraient les voisins si… s'ils savaient ?

J'ai un plan infaillible ! s'exclama l'oncle Ponton. Vite ! Passons par ce passage secret qui se trouve derrière cette boîte de spaghetti.

Ils y eu quelques que sons étouffés puis plus aucun bruit. Yarry jeta un regard à Ondulé qui semblait abasourdi. Tous deux ignoraient que Ponton et Pétulance avaient une agence secrète parentale dans le garde-manger et qu'il y avait des passages cachés dans la maison, dont un dissimulé derrière une boîte à spaghettis. Mais ce qui tracassait le plus Yarry, c'était que sa tante ne parle de l'exterminer et de « découvrir la vérité ». D'après ce qu'il avait pu comprendre, la lettre qu'il avait reçu était sensée lui expliquer des choses que son oncle et sa tante ne voulaient pas qu'il sache. Et tout cela ne plairait pas aux voisins s'ils savaient. Que ce passait-il ? Yarry sentait que quelque chose lui échappait…

Toutefois, à cet instant, il y eu un bruit grave et, quelques secondes plus tard, la porte du réfrigérateur s'ouvrit et il entendit la voix de l'oncle Ponton murmurer :

Ils sont toujours ici ?

Je crois qu'ils sont dans la salle à manger, fit la voix aiguë de tante Pétulance.

D'accord, alors sortons discrètement, comme si de rien était.

Tu es certain, chuchota la tante Pétulance. Tu crois qu'ils vont se rendre compte qu'il n'est pas normal qu'on entre dans le garde-manger et que l'on sorte par le réfrigérateur ?

Mais non, voyons ! s'exclama l'oncle Ponton. Ils sont trop stupides pour s'en rendre compte.

L'oncle Ponton et la tante Pétulance sortirent alors du réfrigérateur et entrèrent dans la salle à manger comme si de rien n'était. Le premier sifflotait distraitement et la deuxième jouait dans ses cheveux nerveusement. Ils quittèrent la cuisine lentement. Yarry et Ondulé entendirent des bruits de pas précipités puis la porte de la salle de bain claqua.

Est-ce que quelqu'un peut me dire ce qui se passe ? demanda Ondulé qui était toujours en train de repasser ce qu'il venait de voir dans sa petite cervelle, tentant de comprendre, en vain.

Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée ! avoua Yarry.

Yarry soupira et descendit dans le sous-sol, se demandant s'il y avait un passage secret dissimulé quelque part parmi le fouillis de l'endroit. Le soir, lorsque l'oncle Ponton revint du travail, vers cinq heures, il fit une chose qu'il n'avait jamais fait auparavant : il vint visiter Yarry dans sa cage à chien.

C'est à l'étroit ici, dit-il.

Vraiment ? ironisa Yarry. Content de te l'entendre dire !

L'oncle Ponton passa la tête dans la cage et se cogna contre un des barreaux de métal.

Où est ma lettre ? demanda Yarry.

Ma lettre ? répéta l'oncle Ponton, l'air absent.

Non, pas votre lettre ! La mienne !

La mienne ? demanda l'oncle Ponton, d'une voix suraiguë, semblable à celle de la tante Pétulance.

Ma lettre. Où est-elle ?

Yarry comprit alors que le plan « infaillible » de son oncle était de feindre la perte de mémoire pour éviter de parler de la lettre. Il renonça donc à insister et regagna la cuisine où sa tante préparait le dîner.

Yarry s'assit à table même s'il savait que le souper ne serait pas près avant une bonne heure. Toutefois, il avait besoin de réfléchir. Que donc lui cachaient son oncle et sa tante ? Cela avait-il un rapport avec ses parents dont il ne savait rien ? Que se passait-il ? Pourquoi les ombres qui s'étalaient lentement le long du jardin lui donnaient-elles froid dans le dos ? Pourquoi avait-il l'impression qu'on l'espionnait, qu'on le regardait, que quelqu'un l'épiait ? Alors qu'approchait six heures, une silhouette furtive attira son attention vers le ciel, et il crut apercevoir un lapin, mais il savait que c'était stupide. Il devait être abusé par son inquiétude.

L'oncle Ponton entra dans la cuisine et se précipita vers la tante Pétulance qui était occupée à faire cuire un bœuf au complet.

Ton plan fonctionne ? demanda-t-elle.

Oui, il fonctionne comme sur des boulettes ! s'exclama l'oncle Ponton.

On dit comme sur des _roulettes_, rectifia Yarry.

Son oncle et sa tante sursautèrent puis se tournèrent vers lui, étonnés qu'il soit là.

Qu'est-ce que… qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda tante Pétulance en jetant un regard en biais à son mari.

Je suis assis, répondit Yarry. Quelle surprise.

On ne t'avait pas vu, dit l'oncle Ponton.

J'ai bien vu cela.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la tante Pétulance mettait la table – en fait, elle obligeait Yarry à le faire – et servait le dîner. Ondulé quitta le living room et vint s'asseoir à côté de son père puis tous commencèrent à manger dans un silence pesant.

J'ai pris une… une incision… euh, une décision, dit l'oncle Ponton d'une voix légèrement tremblante en se tournant vers Yarry. J'ai décidé de… de te donner la chambre de jouets de Ondulé.

Pourquoi ? demanda Yarry, estomaqué.

Pour… pour. On ne discute pas. C'est comme ça.

La chambre de jouets de Ondulé était un vrai capharnaüm. C'était là qu'étaient entreposés tous les jeux et cadeaux qu'il avait brisés au cours de sa vie, soit un bon nombre. Après souper, l'oncle Ponton transféra une bonne partie des jouets usagés au sous-sol puis monta un vieux lit et un bureau aux pattes usées. Ensuite, il prit les affaires de Yarry et lui dit qu'il pouvait aménager sa chambre comme il le voulait. Mais Yarry ne savait pas quoi faire.

Il s'assit sur son lit, essayant de réaliser. Il avait sa propre chambre ! C'était irréaliste. Même dans ses rêves les plus fous – vraiment fous –, il n'avait jamais rêvé à sa propre chambre. Pourtant, ce soir, il en avait une ! Mais, à la réflexion, l'oncle Ponton ne pouvait pas lui avoir donné une chambre seulement parce que sa supposée « perte de mémoire » lui avait fait oublier qu'il n'aimait pas son neveu. Cela devait avoir un rapport avec la lettre de ce matin… Yarry voulait à tout prix savoir ce qu'elle disait ! Et si elle lui apprendrait que les Dursnow n'avaient jamais étés ses parents et que sa vraie famille était non loin et l'attendait impatiemment ? Non, ce n'était pas possible. Cela aurait rendu son oncle et sa tante heureux, alors qu'ils semblaient avoir peur des conséquences si Yarry savait ce que contenait la lettre.

Et le passage secret du garde-manger au réfrigérateur ? Si un passage secret menait à la chambre aux jouets de Ondulé – maintenant sa chambre – et que Ponton et Pétulance l'avait déménagé là pour pouvoir l'espionner, pour pouvoir épier ses moindres faits et gestes ? Yarry soupira, espérant que celui ou celle qui avait envoyé la lettre savait qu'elle ne lui était pas parvenue et qu'il ou elle lui en enverrait une autre. Il se coucha sur son lit, ferma sa lampe de chevet et s'endormi.

Le lendemain matin, Ondulé était très en colère. Le soir dernier, alors que Yarry dormait, il avait piqué une crise à ses parents, prétextant qu'il avait besoin de la chambre aux jouets, mais ses parents étaient restés inflexibles – ils n'avaient jamais vraiment aimé les contorsionnistes, les acrobates et les autres artistes du cirque. Au petit-déjeuner, il ne parla pas et ne se leva de table que lorsque son père lui demanda d'aller chercher le courrier. Yarry se leva aussi, voulant à tout prix aller voir s'il y avait une lettre pour lui, mais il compris alors pourquoi, le matin même, son oncle l'avait enchaîné à sa chaise. Il retomba lourdement sur la table de la cuisine, faisant sursauter la tante Pétulance qui s'empressa de rassembler ses tasses en porcelaine.

Il y en a encore une ! s'exclama Ondulé en revenant dans la salle à manger. Une lettre pour lui ! Écoutez : Monsieur Y. Potdebeur, dans la petite chambre aux jouets de Ondulé du 4, Commande Privée…

L'oncle Ponton poussa un cri étranglé particulièrement aigu et d'un timbre proche de celui d'une fille. Il tenta de se relever mais son derrière resta coincé dans sa chaise et il tomba sur le dos, son atterrissage accompagné d'un craquement sinistre, annonçant la fin de son siège.

Va tout de suite dans ta cage à chien… euh, je veux dire ta chambre ! s'écria l'oncle Ponton.

Quelques instants plus tard, Yarry faisait les cent pas dans sa nouvelle chambre, rassemblant ses idées. La personne qui lui envoyait les lettres _savait _qu'il avait déménagé et semblait aussi savoir qu'il n'avait pas reçu la première lettre. Si c'était le cas, elle allait certainement lui en envoyer une nouvelle, et cette fois, Yarry avait un plan. Il s'arrangerait pour que la lettre lui parvienne.

Le lendemain matin, le vieux réveil rouillé que Yarry avait déniché dans le sous-sol sonna à six heures. Yarry bondit, affolé, et s'empressa de s'habiller. Il colla son oreille contre le mur contigu au corridor et s'assura que tout le monde dans la maison était encore endormi, puis il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et descendit lentement les escaliers menant au rez-de-chaussée, évitant de poser le pied sur la vieille marche qui craquait et qui pétait. Son plan était simple. Il allait sortir de la maison et allait partir à la rencontre du facteur. Lorsque celui-ci arriverait, il allait le ligoter et lui volerait sa lettre.

Quand Yarry posa le pied dans le hall, il fut content de voir que le chemin vers la porte était dégagé et qu'il n'y avait pas encore de bouchon de circulation. Dans la pénombre de l'aube, il traversa la distance qui le séparait de la porte quand il marcha soudain sur quelque chose de mou ressemblant à un gros mannequin de gelée. À cet instant, cinq gros saucissons raboutés surgirent et tentèrent d'attraper Yarry qui fit un pas en arrière, et aperçut enfin l'oncle Ponton qui, vraisemblablement, avait dormi dans un sac de couchage devant la porte.

ARRRGGGGG ! s'exclama-t-il en se levant difficilement.

Je veux mes lettres ! s'écria Yarry.

Rien à faire, car à se moment, tante Pétulance surgit du lustre qui surplombait le hall, vêtue de la combinaison noire des agents secrets. Elle atterit en douceur et s'empressa d'attraper Yarry.

Ah ah ! Nous avons déjoué tes plans machiavéliques ! s'exclama-t-elle en poussa Yarry jusqu'à sa chambre.

En après-midi, tante Pétulance permit à Yarry de sortir un peu de sa chambre. Lorsqu'il passa devant le hall d'entrée, plein d'espoir, il aperçut l'oncle Ponton qui, à genoux, était occupé à clouer d'énormes plaques de bois devant le trou aux lettres.

Tu ne travailles pas ? demanda Yarry.

Non, dit l'oncle Ponton, en fixant une nouvelle planche sur la porte. J'ai décidé de prendre congé quelques jours…

En soirée, Yarry aperçut des lapins dans le jardin arrière, mais quelques minutes plus tard, son oncle avait barricadé toutes les fenêtres et avait installé des pièges un peu partout dans la maison. À son plus grand désespoir, Yarry constata avec peine qu'il n'avait plus aucune chance de recevoir des lettres. Toutefois…

Le vendredi matin, lorsque Yarry alla à la chambre de bain avant le petit-déjeuner, il eut la surprise surprenante de trouver douze lettres dans la cuve de la toilette. Il y avait aussi plusieurs lapins dans le bain et dans le lavabo. Alors que Yarry allait prendre les lettres, le miroir qui se trouvait à côté de la penderie pivota et l'oncle Ponton se glissa difficilement dans la pièce et s'empressa d'appuyer sur la chasse d'eau de la toilette et de jeter les lapins à la poubelle.

Le samedi, le tout devint incontrôlable. Alors que l'oncle Ponton était assis sur le bol de la toilette, il senti soudain quelque chose monter le long de son dos, et bientôt, ce fut des dizaines de lettres qui jaillirent des tuyaux, toujours accompagnées de lapins malins.

Peu après, lorsque les trente-deux lettres furent déchiquetées et que les lapins furent jetés aux poubelles, l'oncle Ponton tenta de persuader la tante Pétulance de boucher la toilette. Mais celle-ci refusa, prétextant qu'ils ne pourraient pas aller à la toilette si elle était bouchée. Cependant, Yarry le savait, l'oncle Ponton décida de couler quand même du ciment dans les tuyaux.

Dimanche matin, l'oncle Ponton entra dans la salle à manger en gambadant – provoquant de gigantesques tremblements du sol –, un énorme sourire étampé à la figure. Il semblait très heureux. Yarry se demanda pourquoi jusqu'à ce que son oncle le dise, d'une manière plutôt incongrue, soit en sautillant sur place et en chantonnant joyeusement :

Pas de poste le dimanche ! Pas de courrier le dimanche ! Pas de lettres le dimanche ! Pas de poste le dimanche ! Pas de courrier le diman !...

C'est correct, je crois que nous avons tous compris qu'il n'y a pas de courrier le… commença Yarry, mais la fin de sa phrase fut couverte par un bruit épouvantable.

L'oncle Ponton et la tante Pétulance, qui étaient tous deux dans la salle à manger, firent un violent saut dans les airs, ayant pour effet de renverser la table sur Yarry. Celui-ci s'empressa de se relever, se demandant ce qui avait fait ce bruit. À ce moment, Ondulé arriva en trombe dans la cuisine, le visage livide, les cheveux mouillés et les vêtements dégoulinants.

Horrible… la toilette… c'est aff… affreux ! Venez vite !

Yarry, l'oncle Ponton et la tante Pétulance s'empressèrent de monter à l'étage et entrèrent en trombe dans la chambre de bain. Ils ne comprirent pas immédiatement ce qui se passait. À preuve :

Que se passe-t-il mon Ondudeley-chouchou ? demanda la tante Pétulance.

J'ai tenté de… d'activer la chasse de la toilette mais… mais il y a eu un refoulement et… et un tuyau a explosé au plafond et toute l'eau m'est tombée dessus…

L'oncle Ponton, réticent, s'approcha de la toilette. Un grondement assourdi semblait venir de l'intérieur de la cuvette. Tout à coup, il y eut un craquement et un « blourp ». Quelques secondes plus tard, la toilette explosait et un jet d'eau monumental aspergeait l'oncle Ponton. Yarry eut un mouvement de recul pour éviter d'être mouillé, mais il semblait que toute la plomberie de la maison était en colère. Lorsque Ondulé avait appuyé sur la chasse, l'eau souillée avait cherchée à être aspirée mais, bloquée par le ciment, elle n'avait pu. Il y avait alors eu un débordement et le premier tuyaux avait explosé. Toutefois, quelque chose avait bloqué l'eau qui tentait vainement de sortir du 4, Commande Privée, et depuis, l'eau était de plus en plus compactée dans _toute _la tuyauterie de la maison.

Alors, ce qui devait se passer se passa. Les tuyaux cédèrent sous la pression de l'eau et les murs éclatèrent en morceaux. Les flots déferlèrent sur Yarry, son oncle, sa tante et son cousin, les emportant le long de l'escalier. L'eau surgissait de partout. Yarry ne voyait rien, il avait les yeux, les narines et les oreilles bouchées. Un bruit fracassant faisait trembler la maison au grand complet. Yarry était emporté inlassablement par l'eau, il ne savait trop où dans la maison. Il ignorait où étaient les Dursnow, mais il s'en foutait octogonalement. Tout ce qui l'importait, c'était d'agiter les bras dans tous les sens pour tenter de garder sa tête au-dessus des remous déchaînés.

Après de longues minutes, les fenêtres éclatèrent sous la compression de l'eau et celle-ci se vida lentement, emportant Yarry vers le sol dans une sorte de gros tourbillon. Une fois qu'il eut atteint le plancher, Yarry se releva. Il était de retour dans la cuisine. Mais cette dernière n'était plus que l'ombre de ce qu'elle était. Imbibé d'eau, le plancher de la chambre de bain avait cédé et la toilette ainsi que la penderie reposaient maintenant près du réfrigérateur. L'oncle Ponton, la tante Pétulance et Ondulé étaient hors de vue.

Soudainement, un « pop » sonore retenti. Yarry sursauta. Quelques secondes plus tard, un lapin malin surgit de la cuvette de la toilette. Puis un autre, et encore un autre. Bientôt, une cinquantaine de lapins s'alignaient le long du comptoir trempé, leurs longues oreilles tendues dans les airs, leurs petits yeux noirs le fixant avec curiosité. Il y eu un nouveau « pop » puis une enveloppe jaillit de la toilette. Yarry allait l'attraper lorsque ce fut une vraie pluie de lettres qui s'abattit sur la cuisine-chérie de tante Pétulance. Il y en avait des centaines, des milliers, des millions ! Toutes adressées à son nom, et toutes portant le sceau étampé du « P » entouré d'un lion, d'un aigle, d'un serpent et d'une pantoufle.

Yarry tentait d'attraper une lettre, mais à cause des effets spéciaux cinématographiques plutôt médiocres, les enveloppes déferlaient partout sauf sur lui, et il n'eut pas la brillante idée de se déplacer d'une quinzaine de centimètres. Il agita ses bras dans les airs, ressemblant étrangement à une pieuvre aveugle et souffrant du parkinson, mais il ne réussi pas à attraper une enveloppe. Après quelques minutes, les lettres arrêtèrent de fuser de la toilette et l'oncle Ponton, la tante Pétulance et Ondulé, tous trois mouillés et plutôt choqués, entrèrent dans la cuisine dévastée.

Ma cuisine, murmura Pétulance, la voix plus aiguë que jamais, si bien qu'elle dépassait le niveau de décibels distinguables par l'homme, et que seule une chauve-souris aurait pu comprendre ses paroles, mais malheureusement – ou plutôt heureusement –, aucun mammifère volant nocturne ne passait par là en ce moment.

Yarry, sachant qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup de temps, se jeta sur la lettre la plus proche pour s'en saisir, mais Ponton, et ses « supers réflexes d'espion de l'Agence Parentale », l'en empêcha.

Nous allons faire un petit voyage, annonça l'oncle Ponton. Nous allons aller loin, très loin, très très loin, très très très loin, très très très très loin d'ici. Quelque part où personne ne pourra nous trouver ! Ououh ! Hihi ! GnaGnaGnaGnaGna !

Ça y est ! s'exclama Ondulé, horrifié. Papa est devenu fou !


End file.
